Happy birthday?
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: His name was Josuke Higashikata; he lived with his mother, Tomoko Higashikata, in Morioh, Japan. He went in the local school and he had a stand called Crazy Diamond. The day before it was his 18th birthday and he had a small party in his house with his mom, friends and his nephew, Jotaro Kujo. That was all he could remember. [Requested for a sentence prompt on tumblr]


**... Happy birthday?**

His name was Josuke Higashikata; he lived with his mother, Tomoko Higashikata, in Morioh, Japan. He went in the local school and he had a stand called Crazy Diamond. The day before it was his 18th birthday and he had a small party in his house with his mom, friends and his nephew, Jotaro Kujo.

That was all he could remember; still, he couldn't explain why he was in his room, which was in horrible condition – seriously, it was like a stand fight had taken place there – why he was sharing a bed with Okuyasu Nijimura, his best friend whom he had secretly feelings for – actually Okuyasu was the only one who didn't know it – and mostly why the latter was naked.

Yes, there was a naked and still asleep Okuyasu laying on his bed.

* * *

Since he had wanted to avoid confrontation on the subject the most he could, Josuke decided that it would have been better to go downstairs, where certainly his mother was making breakfast, and act like nothing had happened, which would have been easy since he had no idea of what he – them – had done the previous night.

However, getting up was difficult: even if it was embarrassing as hell, having Okuyasu so close was nice too, very nice.

He decided that he would have waited a minute, but a minute became two, then five...

* * *

He shouldn't have been surprised to be still there when Okuyasu showed signs of waking up. At that point he couldn't escape anymore.

\- Okuyasu -, he murmured to his friend.

\- What? -, he whispered back, still not completely awake.

\- ... Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?-, Josuke asked as calmly as he could. If they had to talk about it, he preferred to do it as soon as possible.

Okuyasu, however, didn't seem to catch immediately what the other had said, but the more he became aware of the situation, the more those words echoed in his mind.

Reason... naked... my bed...

\- WHAT?!- , he shouted, almost falling from the bed, -Why am I naked in your bed?-

\- I don't know, you should be the one telling me!-, Josuke retorted, hoping that they weren't being so loud to be heard by the people downstairs.

* * *

\- So...- Okuyasu tried to say, but he didn't continue any further.

He had dressed up and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, beside his friend. None of them had spoken; they were trying to make order in the mess in their memories.

They didn't have sex – no way they did – and that conviction relieved Josuke a little: he wanted to be with Okuyasu – he didn't even try to deny it – but, if that was going to happen, he wanted the both of them to be sober.

\- We were drunk -, was all he said, and the other nodded solemnly, like he had said something very deep.

\- Oh, I get it!-, he exclaimed after another long moment of silence, - See, I usually sleep naked, so I've taken my clothes off unconsciously-, he added.

Okuyasu slept naked? That was one of the manliest thing Josuke had ever heard; he would have done it too if he wasn't living with his mother, but he guessed that it was better that way than living with his friend's father.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Tomoko welcomed them with a large smile.

\- So, how's the birthday boy doing?-, she asked, making them sit while she started to make breakfast.

\- Kinda fine-, Josuke replied, yawning. His mother chuckled a little.

\- Hey, where are Koichi and Mr. Jotaro? Have they left?-, the young man asked, looking around.

\- Well...- Tomoko started, -... actually, they have left last night...-.

She turned her head to his son and she looked at him very, very amused.

\- ... Let's just say that the two of you were being really loud-.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** hello, thanks for reading this, I hope you've liked it!

This have been requested to me on tumblr, for a sentence meme, and the sentence which have been choosen was: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" for josuyasu.

I enjoyed writing this - even if I thought that it would have taken more time- and I really enjoy josuyasu too, so I'm happy that it has been requested.

Well, there nothing much to say anymore. Let me know what you think.

See you next time! **\- Feeldespair**


End file.
